Différence entre Terrain et la Vie
by Kim92
Summary: Je n'ai pas d'idée de résumé juste. C'est du Yaoi et sa ne se termine pas mal 3


Bien le bonjour est bienvenue dans l'univers Yaoi de Kim92 ~~ Je suis tordu taré et malade, ça tout le monde le sais. Mais dans ma bonté, je n'ai pas écrit une death Fic. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes lecteurs. Mais comme a mon habitude je vous laisse sur une étrange fin. Question, Remarque, Commentaire. Review mes jeunes amis.

Merci a ma correctrice chéris 3 Ze-perverse-shinigami. Qui as bien du courage.

Petite remarque, les personnages ne sont pas a moiiiiii ...

* * *

><p>Shin était en train de s'entraîner. En face de lui se tenait le mannequin, soutenu par ses coéquipiers, et comme à chaque fois, il imaginait Eyeshield 21, Sena. En ce milieu d'après-midi il se mit à courir, la main tendue en avant, prêt à tacler à sa vitesse, vitesse qu'il trouvait encore imparfaite. C'est sous le soleil brûlant que ses coéquipiers, en sueur, volèrent pour le bien du maillot 40. Il resta quelques secondes figé à observer le ciel bleu et sans nuage, puis enfin baissa imperceptiblement la tête et observa sa main encore tendue et droite, tous ses muscles étaient raides, prêts à attaquer et il fut déçu, déçu de lui même. Comment pourrait-il battre Sena alors que lui, lui était aussi faible ? Il fallait qu'il se surpasse, qu'il se surpasse encore, encore et toujours pour être au top de sa forme, pour être le meilleur, pour la victoire de son équipe, pour battre Eyeshield 21...<p>

Et voilà qu'il repensait à lui, ça revenait toujours, ce gars qui ne faisait rien et qui s'améliorait au fil du temps, en un rien de temps et lui, lui il devait faire le double de travail, sans arrêt, tout ça pour... Il tourna le dos au terrain et partit sans rien dire, de son habituel air froid. Pour tout ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, il était... normal, presque habituel, que dis-je... voir même encore plus renfermé, mais ses proches, ses coéquipiers - pas vraiment ses amis en partant du fait qu'il en a pas - avaient perçu un infime et mystérieux changement dans son comportement, une espèce de lueur différente dans ses yeux, une volonté de se battre encore plus forte, un sentiment que personne, même le concerné ne semblait apte à identifier.

_**~O~O~**_

La chaleur de l'après-midi laissait lentement place à un vent assez fort qui portait avec lui de gros nuages noirs, cachant jusqu'à chaque rayon de soleil pour laisser les gens enfin rentrer chez eux et pas que les gens, les équipes des différents lycées rentraient chez eux aussi par ailleurs. Soudain des petites perles d'eau tombèrent du ciel, mais cela n'empêcha pas Shin de courir, capuche sous la tête, même plus, la pluie fraîche lui faisait un bien fou, rafraichissant son corps et surtout ses joues qui étaient devenues rouge sous l'effort, car, même le grand Shin pouvait avoir chaud au bout de deux heures de course. Malgré cela, il restait toujours perdu, comment battre Kobayakawa Sena ? Lui n'avait que 4,36 sur 40 yard alors que Sena, 4,2 et pourquoi, oh oui, pourquoi pensait-il autant à lui? Peut être la fatigue ou le prochain match à venir. Il fut soudain coupé de ses pensées, lorsqu'à un carrefour de maison il entendit un éternuement, par habitude, il n'aurait pas dit mot mais, les nerfs à vifs d'avoir été ainsi sorti de ses pensées, il tourna la tête d'un petit geste rapide vers le bruit et il écarquilla d'un geste presque inconscient les yeux quand il reconnu la petit silhouette en tee-shirt sous la pluie battante qui courait avec acharnement.

Eyeshield 21...

Ledit Eyeshield se stoppa et tourna la tête vers la personne qui s'était redressée dans une posture noble et qui l'observait de… de haut…

_Shin-san ? dit-il de sa voix fluette.

Un moment, ils se regardèrent en silence, doucement, avec calme, sous la pluie jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel éternuement retentisse, et, sans que tout les deux sachent pourquoi, un bruit de vêtement qu'on enleve eu lieuet Sena se retrouva avec le polo – trop grand – de Shin sur la tête, le coupant de la pluie.

_Shin-san...

Il arrêta ainsi de frisonner et regarda son senpai, et, dans un geste impulsif, qui aurait pu paraître brusque pour Shin, il lui prit la main et se mit à courir rapidement, suivit de l'autre qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher, vers chez lui _. _Enfin, sa maison se fit voir, blanche, au portail noir. Il rentra, le maillot 40 à sa suite qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait, et le petit brun disparut de l'entrée pour revenir par la suite avec une serviette sur la tête et une autre dans les mains et la donna, rougissant, à l'homme au regard transperçant et violet, d'une incroyable profondeur.

_Ano, Shin-san, je me suis dit que si tu me donnais ton pull, c'est toi qui tomberait malade …

À moitié gêné, il tenta de se défaire du regard de son vis-à-vis sans succés et déglutit tandis que Shin prenait la serviette que lui tendait le jeune garçon.

_Pourquoi?

Il avait dit cela avec une incroyable douceur, comme une pensée, une simple question à soi même que l'on se pose pour comprendre, mais bizarrement il aurait voulu une réponse, Shin était peut être, perdu. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait vraiment d'ami, Sakuraba était avec lui pour le surpasser, Takami pour l'aider à devenir le meilleur, Otawara car il s'entraînaient ensembles, mais lui ? Ce petit Eyeshield ou Sena ? Ils n'étaient pas sensés être ennemis ?

_Shin-san ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi quoi?

_Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours ma compagnie alors que nous somme rivaux ?

Sena eu un coup au coeur, dur et froid, il ne s'y attendait pas. Alors c'était vrai, Shin ne l'aimait vraiment pas ? Ils n'étaient que rivaux et lui qui, voyait toujours cette différence entre le terrain et le monde de tous les jours...

_Parce que nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain ?

Il avait dit cela peu sûr de lui, comme un gamin qui donne une mauvaise version d'une histoire, une question posé à lui même, dont il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse, et quand il vit les lèvres de Shin commencer à bouger légèrement, comme un lâche, il partit en courant vers la cuisine, marmonnant à toute vitesse une excuse bidon et très enfantine. Mais sincèrement, qu'est qu'il lui arrivait ? Certes, il était amoureux, certes, d'un type silencieux qui ne pensait qu'à être fort, mais de là à se laisser aller ainsi... c'était...

BOOM

Il avait lâché la tasse de thé qu'il tenait à pleines mains et dans laquelle il servait l'eau bouillante du thé, stupide mouvement qui lui avait cramé la main. Et comme le bruit avait alerté l'autre homme, il était venu de son habituelle marche calme et gracieuse et regardait à présent le petit brun coiffé en pique, s'affairer à nettoyer le sol, la main rouge d'avoir ainsi été exposée et qui à présent, prenait un morceau de tasse un peu trop coupant et s'ouvrit la main.

Pour la première fois, Shin eu un infime sourire et forçat quelque peu a se relever un Sena surpris par le rapide spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Il le suivit, le coeur battant rapidement, vers la salle de bain et tandis que le plus grand fouillait dans l'armoire de quoi le panser. Sena lui se remémorait doucement le moindre mouvement de son visage. Il était perdu, tellement perdu et plongé dans ses pensées à ce moment là qu'il en tombât de la baignoire quand il sentit le souffle de Shin dans sa main pour le soigner. Mais, au lieu de sentir le rebord froid de la baignoire, il sentit un contact chaud entourant son visage et une douce odeur _(dire "bonne odeur", ça fait plus penser à de la nourriture)_. Dans un geste convulsif, Sena ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un torse finement musclé et... et l'odeur était celle de... de Shin.

Se mettant a rougir il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le regard de son interlocuteur le fit taire. Il déglutit difficilement quand celui-ci le recala doucement contre le rebord de la baignoire et lui prit la main.

Shin le soigna avec douceur, ses gestes étaient drôlement attentionnés pour un joueur de foot américain, et il ne souffrit et ne dit mot jusqu'à ce que le petit bandage ne soit mit .

_Tu n'es pas adroit pour un joueur de football américain... dit lentement Shin.

Et c'est dans un silence presque religieux et apaisant qu'ils retournèrent ensemble au salon où ils virent qu'au dehors une tempête faisait rage et qu'une pluie torrentiel s'abattait sur la ville, suivie de près d'un épais brouillard empêchant ainsi de voir à plus de deux mètres. Soudain, comme un coup de marteau sur la glace, la petite voix de Sena rompit le silence.

_Eto… Vu le temps, je pense que… Tu devrais rester…

Le grand silencieux l'observa un moment puis hocha la tête en accord avec Sena. Celui-ci, content d'avoir dit le fond de sa pensée, lâcha un petit soupir et monta dans sa chambre et enfin, il se rendit compte de quelque chose de compliqué… Shin était grand et musclé… Lui était petit et frêle, quelle affaire allait-il bien pouvoir lui prêter pour dormir ? La perspective de voir la grand brun torse nu ou en caleçon le fit devenir pivoine, et il eu soudain assez chaud. Pour cacher ce soudain changement dans son comportement, il baissa la tête, mettant dans l'ombre ses yeux et ses joues, et continua son ascension des escaliers puis enfin, s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit se mettant sur le côté pour laisser entrer l'autre.

_Pourquoi est-tu si gêné Sena ?

Sena... son nom résonnait bizarrement dans la bouche de Shin.

_Aaah ! Euh... pour rien...

Lentement, le grand brun se pencha, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noisette du plus jeune et capta complètement son attention. Comme pris d'une impulsion, le grand, le beau, le fort Shin, continua de se pencher vers son Kohai. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'une de l'autre, et le plus petit ressentait enfin, comme pendant un match, cette peur qui vous tiraillait le ventre à vous en faire mal. Par pur réflexe il recula un peu plus contre le mur et déglutit difficilement tandis que ses joues se teintèrent d'un beau rouge qui amena son futur amant à se rapprocher un peu plus, plaquant ses deux mains contre la porte, encadrant son visage.

Et, sous le coup d'une pulsion, il lui prit ses lèvres doucement sans jamais lâcher ses yeux jusqu'à le plus jeune craque et se laisse aller doucement dans ses bras, sous cette bouche impulsive qui voulait gagner au jeu de la dominance. Les lèvres étaient si froides, mais quand Sena posa sa main contre le torse de Shin, il sentit alors son coeur battre vite. Alors c'était vrai ? Des lèvres froides, des mains froides enfermaient toujours un grand coeur ?

_Sena.

Le concerné rougit et baissa la tête, il ne savait plus où se mettre, quoi penser, quoi faire Où était-il ? Chez lui ou ailleurs ? Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que ce baiser. Le baiser d'un homme qu'il aimait secrètement depuis un long moment. Parce que l'admiration s'était changé en passion, en désir et en amour.

Deux main se posèrent autour de son visage. Des mains froides, lui permettant ainsi de lever la tête, le forçant même. Il ne pouvait que voir le visage de cette si belle personne pour qui son coeur battait. Où se mettre, que dire ?

_Sena .

Ses lèvres frôlèrent à nouveau les siennes, mais cette fois, qui avait déclenché le baiser, lui ou Shin ? Il ne savait pas. Il était si perdu.

_Je viendrais te voir demain. Et tous les autres jours.

Avait-il rêvé ? Non, il ne rêvait pas. Shin venait de se déclarer, venait de lui dire implicitement qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là. Un rêve, pour sûr. Doucement, tout doucement, les mains du grand brun le lâchèrent et il se mit à reculer.

_Seulement si tu le veut.

Seulement si.

_Viens quand tu veux. Tout le temps même.

Fin.

_Et oui fin. Je vous embête hein ? Je verrais plus tard pour une suite ... Ou pas ._


End file.
